Dirty
by TashaVal
Summary: They say cleanliness is next to Godliness. But when you're lying next to a sex god, it helps to be dirty. O/S B/E ALLHUMAN MAJOR LEMON  with a plot..


Title: Dirty  
Author: Natasha Brown  
Summary: They say cleanliness is next to Godliness, but when you're lying next to a sex god, it helps to be dirty. O/S B/E ALLHUMAN. LEMON (with a back story)  
Rating: M (giggles)  
a/n: this was just floating around in my head for a while.

Toothbrush. _Check_. Q-Tips. _Check_. Socks. _Check_. Sanity. _ Lost that years ago_.

I scurried around my room doing some last minute packing for my weekend trip with my best friends, Alice and Rose. Alice was sitting on my bed, lecturing me about procrastinating with my packing as I went through my mental check list of everything I could possibly need as my friends dragged me on a two day trip to Seattle. A trip I wasn't all too happy about going on. But Alice had been adamant about me participating, something about 'revamping my wardrobe', something I was sure my poor wallet couldn't afford.

I tried to live a simple life. A small, two bed room apartment in a not un-safe, low rent part of Port Angeles was what I called home and had been for the past year. I didn't feel the need to furnish my place with many decorations or keep my closet stocked with the latest fashions. I was content with a few pair of good, sturdy jeans, a few skirts and pants suits for work and some sweats and band t-shirts. And Lord did Alice hate that about me. I loved the girl to death, but she was borderline annoying when she criticized me over my choice in attire ninety five percent of the time. She was constantly trying to take me shopping, much to my annoyance, so four years ago we struck a deal. One weekend a year, she could take me on an extravagant shopping trip. I would be her life-size Barbie and she had to cut back on the remarks about my ripped jeans the other fifty one Saturdays of the year.

I glanced over to my best friend since college and rolled my eyes as I noticed she was carelessly filing her nails as she berated me.

"I told on we were going on Monday, Isabella. You should've been packed days ago." she said in her chipper, sing-song voice that was almost, literally, mind-shattering on mornings after a good night full of booze.

I playfully flipped her off as I continued rummaging through my closet looking for my comfy 'shopping' shoes: worn down moccasins I'd gotten from my best friend in high school.

"If you're looking for those damn moccasins in there, you won't find em dear. I took care of them."  
"Alice, if you threw…"  
"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, missy. I didn't throw them out; I know they mean too much to you. I just wasn't going to let you wear them in Seattle."

I frowned once I was facing away from her; the last thing I needed was a lecture on how frowning would form premature wrinkles. As I finished packing, I zipped up my small suitcase and joined Alice next to the bed.

"Done."  
"Oh, the weekend's just beginning Ms. Swan. I've been waiting a whole year for this. Now come on, Rose texted twenty minutes ago saying if she had to wait any second longer, your head was rolling."

Fifteen minutes later, we were zooming down the highway heading towards my torture. It's not that I didn't like shopping, I just didn't feel the need to wear the latest fashions; I just felt that everyone should care about others based on personality and non-material things. When I'd grown up with my mother, we hadn't had much. Just a small apartment in Phoenix that was barely furnished, much like mine was at the moment, and I didn't have very many clothes. And the ones that I did have, half the time came from Goodwill or Salvation Army. I'd later found out that my father, Charlie, who lives in Washington, offered to send money to help out, but my stubborn mother refused to take it. Then, when I was fourteen, she met Phil, a minor league baseball player. They started to date and got married right before I turned sixteen, right before they found out Phil got signed for some big-name team in Florida. I moved up to Washington and they jetted off to Jacksonville. Apparently Phil had some skills, because he started raking in the dough, and now my mother constantly sent me gifts or giftcards, as if to make up for the tough times we'd had. I didn't need material things. All I needed I had near me; Charlie was just a drive away, my two best friends were within miles of my apartment, my boyfrie…

I sucked in a sharp breath. I kept forgetting that Jacob and I were no longer together. It was such a weird feeling, after five years, that I was no longer Jacob's Bella, nor part of Bella and Jacob. I was just Bella. And I didn't really miss him. I was pretty sure I'm not supposed to 'miss' a cheating, shit hole, two faced lying waste of space. But I still loved him. We were apparently close when I was little and Renee and Charlie hadn't split up yet, but we lost contact when Renee whisked me off to Arizona. When I moved back to Forks, one of the first things Charlie did was re-introduce me to Jacob and his father, Billy. And from that moment on, Jacob and I were inseparable.

He taught me how to ride a motorcycle that we built with our own bare hands. He gave me a shoulder to cry on whenever I got picked on by the kids at Forks High. He was my best friend. Until the day I graduated high school. And he kissed me. And at first it was awkward, yet it felt so right at the same time. I wasn't sure about starting a relationship, seeing as I was going to Seattle to attend UDub and he still had a year left at La Push High. But we took a chance and that first year, we hit a few rocky weeks, but we always talked it out. And then Jacob joined me at UDub for his freshman year and we were the happiest couple on campus. Being best friends for two years had given us a strong solid base.

Jacob was my first everything. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. My first love. I gave him my virginity. I gave him my soul. And then he became my first heartbreak.

I knew it had upset him when I told him I wanted to move to Port Angeles after graduation. It was closer to home and I had already been offered at the Port Angeles Daily. He'd wanted me to stay in Seattle and get an apartment together while he finished his last year. I had honestly considered it, but I figured that if we made the first year with a few hours distance, we could last another. Boy was I wrong. The week before his graduation, I decided to surprise him by coming to Seattle early, having taken off the whole week to spend with him. I arrived to the apartment he shared with a few of the other boys from the Rez and I let myself in using the key he'd given me. I laughed as I heard moans and sighs coming from either Seth or Uley's bedrooms. But the closer I got towards the back of the apartment, I realized the sounds weren't coming from the rooms on the right, but in fact the one in the back; Jacob's.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I sat down on the couch, waiting for him to finish his 'business' so I could confront him. Ten minutes later, the door creaked open and out walked one of the most stunningly beautiful girls I'd ever seen, and instantly I felt inadequate, plain, ugly. Leah Clearwater'd been hinting to Jacob for years now that they belonged together, and apparently he finally believed her.

"Bella." she gasped as she saw me hunched over the couch.  
"What?" Jacob said, rushing from his room, wearing only his boxers. "Bella! What are you doing here?"  
"What is she doing here?" I said, pointing to Leah. "I came down early, took an entire week off work, to spend time with you before graduation. But I see you've found someone else to occupy your time. I don't want to know why or how, but I want to know how long. How long have I played the stupid, naïve girlfriend?"

Jacob looked at his feet, at the pictures on the wall, at the doorframes in the hall, but his eyes never met mine.

"Almost two years."  
"Two years? So you wanting to get an apartment this past year meant what exactly to you? I place to screw her while I was at work?"

Jacob started to try and explain but I held my hand up, picked up my bag that I'd packed for the week and headed towards the front door.

"I said I didn't want to hear it. I'll send Alice, or maybe even Rosalie, I know how much she likes you already, to grab whatever stuff I left here in a few days. Needless to say, Jake, we're done."

I left the apartment, closing the door softly behind me and descended the stairs as the tears that had welled up in my eyes suddenly rushed through and a sob racked my body as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I sat on that bottom step for quite some time before I wiped the tears off, texted Alice saying I was coming home early, and left his building for the last time.

That was only six days ago, and I often forgot that Jake and I weren't together anymore. He'd called a total of thirteen times the day I walked out, but he hadn't tried to contact me since. I'm sure Rosalie castrated him when she went to pick up my stuff. Alice and Rose were trying their hardest to cheer me up and I knew that they only had the best intentions in mind when they decided to do their annual shopping trip this weekend, seeing as I had already taken the time off.

I wiped the lone tear off my cheek and Alice grabbed my hand from the driver's seat. She'd borrowed her brother, Rosalie's fiancé, Emmett's Jeep for this trip, seeing as the three of us AND our clothes couldn't possibly fit in Alice's yellow Porsche. I always felt awkward when people I didn't know looked at me, so I tried to avoid looking out the window as the giant Jeep zoomed past smaller cars and trucks. Rosalie reached up and rubbed my shoulder and I smiled softly. Who cares about boys when I have the two greatest friends a girl could ever possibly need.

We made it to Seattle in record time and checked into the hotel. We all went to our separate rooms so Alice could call her boyfriend, who was ironically Rose's twin brother, and Rose could check in with Emmett. I sat alone in my room, wandering around to explore it. I felt bad that Alice always splurged on such nice places to stay, but she assured me that every woman deserved to be pampered. While I'd grown up in the way lower part of the middle class, she was at the top of top. Her and Emmett's father was a successful neurosurgeon and their mother came from old money, so they had never been wanting for anything their whole lives. But even though Alice could act like a spoiled brat at times, she was also the most caring, sweet, generous woman I knew.

After they checked in with their significant others, we all headed out to grab some lunch at our favourite café. I slid into the booth with a steaming caramel macchiato while Rose sipped on her chai tea and Alice her black coffee. Rose and I had spent the past few years trying to convince her to switch to decaf, seeing as Alice was so energetic as is, but she never listened and I inwardly groaned as I thought about how hellishly long shopping was going to take that day with her having chugged down a venti sized caffeine overload.

I nibbled on my banana nut muffin as Rose devoured two pieces of pound cake and Alice picked at her scone. When we were all done, Alice excitedly told us about our itinerary for the day and whisked us off towards the nearest mall.

The next five hours were a whirlwind of clothing racks, dressing rooms, mirrors, different sizes, different patterns, different fabrics. It was almost headache inducing as Alice and Rose just kept shoving more clothes in my hands to try on. I called it quits after the fourth store. In one day, Alice had done more damage to my checking account than ever before, and she paid for half of it, much to my frustration. She tried to make excuses about it being an early Christmas and birthday present and how I needed more clothes for work if I was going to get promoted soon, like she was sure I was, but I wasn't buying it. Call it pride, or whatever, but I wanted to buy my own stuff. But instead I gave them both a giant hug and genuinely thanked them and then set out to organize all my new clothes in my hotel room. As we found out after the first year, I brought an empty suitcase to bring all this stuff home.

I woke up the next morning to a wakeup call from Alice telling me to wear my new jersey dress and gladiator sandals. I laughed as I pulled myself out of the comfortable, king sized bed and went to pick out the outfit she chose for me. After I showered and dried my hair to hang in soft curls down my back, I put the outfit on. And then I realized that you could see the outline of my boy shorts and cotton bra under the outfit. And then I realized Alice picked this outfit because it would force me to wear those skimpy thongs and bra's she bought for me, against many protests from me.

I sighed and looked at the Victoria Secret's bag that was taunting me. I'd worn a thong once before, and although it didn't feel as bad as I thought it would, I wasn't entirely comfortable knowing that there was nothing covering my pale ass. I much preferred the comfortable coverage of cotton boy shorts over lace cheeksters. But I also knew that if I a) didn't wear the outfit Alice picked out or b) showed off some ugly underwear lines in the dress, Alice would kill me fast than you can say 'Calvin Klein'. So I dug through the VS bag and found the most 'conservative' undies and bra I could and slipped them under my dress, marveling at how the seamless fabric was invisible under the dress.

When Alice saw me, she smiled brightly.

"OMG! I thought you were going to chicken out on me Bella."  
"Let's just say you owe me one missy."  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Honestly tell me you can feel the 'butt floss' or whatever you call it."

I stuck my tongue out at her, letting her win and she walked elbow in elbow to Rose's room. We knocked and when there was no answer, Alice banged more persistently.

"Rosalie Hale! If you're in there having phone sex with my brother when we should be out enjoying the rare sunshine of Seattle, so help me God!"

I stifled a laugh as a very tousled looking Rose opened the door a minute later, glaring.

"You know Alice, I never, ever make comments about the noise you and MY brother make late at night. Could you please for once let me enjoy some morning nookie?"

We all cracked up laughing and she let us in as she spent all of ten minutes to transform from an 'I just had phone sex' goddess to a the true amazing beauty she was. I often found myself jealous of Rose and her model-like looks. She was over six feet tall, had long flowing blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and flawless skin. But she never once let it go to her head. Which was one of the many reason I loved her. Most of the girls I went to high school with loved to shove it in my face that they were 'pretty', with theirs gobs and gobs of makeup and bottles of o-zone killing hairspray.

Alice was another one of those natural beauties. She had no need for eyeliner and mascara, although she usually accented her eyes with both. She had the fairest, most porcelain skin known to man, and although she was short in stature, her personality, bright and bubbly, made her presence known in a thick crowd. She was constantly changing her hair, from short, black pixie cuts to long, red, flowing extension; she was never happy with staying the same for long. Which I think was the reason she was such an amazing fashion designer. Even with the little knowledge I had of fashion, when I looked at her designs I knew they were hot.

I, on the other hand, wasn't as blessed in the looks department as my best friends. I was in no way ugly, but I also didn't have a face or body that men gawked at. My long brown hair rarely had a shine to it, and unless I spent quite a bit of time teasing it, it usually fell in limp curls. I had fair-ish skin marred with freckles. I always thought my nose was shaped oddly, which Rose and Alice were quick to rebut. My best feature, without a doubt, was my eyes. They were a deep, chocolately brown that showed every emotion I was feeling. They were lined with thick black lashes that Alice was always saying she was Jane.

After Rose slid into her ungodly tall stilettos (who honestly shops in those?), we headed down the stairs to eat at the breakfast buffet the hotel supplied. As we settled down to each on our Styrofoam eggs and bacon, Alice fidgeted slightly.

"So, uhm, what would you guys think about maybe going out tonight?" she said, looking at me, knowing that Rose wouldn't protest.  
"Alice.' I warned. "We set up the ground rules years ago. We come here to shop. And shop only."  
"Bella I know! But Em and I's cousin apparently flew in yesterday from Chicago and Em came down to see him, and of course since Em came down, Jasper figured that we'd all meet up, so he came down because god forbid Em get to see Rose and he not get to see me, so since they're on their way down right now, I figured we could all go out to dinner tonight and then hit a club or something." Alice said without taking a single breathe, which impressed me.  
"No. Alice. I can't handle going out right now."  
"PLEASE. _Pretty please_. I promise you'll have fun! I think it'll be a good way for you to forget _The Dog_." 

Alice hit me with her most powerful weapon, the one NO ONE was immune to. Her puppy dog eyes. And I tried to resist. I really did. But after only three seconds of resisting, I gave in.

"Fine. But I can leave whenever I want. And if any of you two," I said, pointing at both of them, "decide to get a little too drunk and hop on the first ride to PDA-ville, I won't even think twice about leaving."  
"Thank you Bella! Thank you so much!"

Alice reached across the table to hug me and Rose rolled her eyes as she laughed. We were both whipped when it came to Alice. After she pulled away, Alice started rambling about the new outfits we'd have to find and she ignored every attempt I made to tell her that I, in fact, had many new outfits, and that I really couldn't afford anything else. She brushed it off, saying she's buy it, seeing as she invited me. The argument made no sense to me, but I also knew Alice always won. She was always right, and always won.

We headed off to Barney's, which I knew would be an all day event. I tried to tune out all of Rose and Alice's chatter about which dress would look best on any of us and unfortunately let my mind drift to Jacob. It was when Alice held up a red dress for me, and my mind instantly went back to times when Jake would gush about how good I looked in red. I remembered all the times I had felt like the most beautiful woman in the world with the way he looked at me. And then I remember how the asshole cheated on me. Within moments of seeing what I guessed was a look of pure depression on my face, Rose slapped the expensive dress out of Alice's hand and berated her.

"No red, Al. Remember? Not a single god damn thing she tries on will be red."

Alice gasped and nodded, shoving the dress behind her back.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I forgot. I didn't mean to. I mean you just look so good in… oh fuck it. I'm going to shut up and got cower in the corner. Please don't hate me."

I just nodded as I turned and walked away from the pair. I refused to cry in front of them. I had decided after the second day of moping around my apartment with way too much Ben and Jerry's that my best friends shouldn't have to deal with me being nothing but a crying mess. So since that second day, I'd held a steely face with them, trying to forget. But that dress hit me like a semi-truck moving 90 on a one-road highway in the middle of a December blizzard. As I wandered through the racks of dresses, Rose came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I turned around and hugged her tightly. No words were needed. She'd had a horrific experience with her ex-boyfriend, far worse than mine, so I really couldn't complain about Jake, but she knew how I felt, and knew that I just needed someone to hold me. After a moment or two, or maybe it was twenty, she pulled back with a smile.

'No come on. I found this _amazing_ blue dress that will drive every man on the planet wild."

I laughed at her and followed her to the dressing room. Alice was standing there, fidgeting and playing with her nails, afraid of me. I pulled her tightly into a hug and told her not to worry. It was an innocent mistake. She relaxed in my arms and pulled me to a large dressing room full of dresses ranging from black to blue to white. Not a single red one.

The dress Rose had told me about was amazing. It was perfect. The silk material hugged by body to show off the slight curve of my waist and made my legs look miles long. The strapless, bustier top pushed my boobs up in a way that would indeed drive guys wild without screaming 'Hey! Look at my boobs!'. And the deep blue color made my skin glow. It was perfect. Until I saw the price tag and nearly fainted.

"Rose. No way in hell. No. No."  
"Oh come on Bella! You have to at least let us see it!"

Reluctantly I stepped out of the dressing room and they both gasped. I knew I looked perfect. But the dress cost three times my monthly rent and car payments combined.

"Rose, what were you thinking! I can't afford a three thousand dollar dress!"  
"You don't have to! Alice and I are going to buy it for you. It's an early…uhm… Easter present."  
"No! No! I can't let you buy be a three thousand dollar dress! Come on guys, I already feel horrible when all I can get you for Christmas is a fifty dollar gift certificate to some crap store. "  
"Oh shush it Bella! We want to get it for you so we can. You have to admit, it looks amazing on you. It'd be a crime not to walk away from the store with it."

I fumed for a minute, refusing to look at Alice and her damn eyes, but I was finding it hard to fight off Rose's. Those two hung out way too much for my sanity.

"If. IF. I let you buy this dress. You will buy me no other clothes, not a single other one, until next year."  
"But shoes..." Alice started.  
"NO OTHER CLOTHES."  
"Deal." Rose said, a giant smile on her face.

Alice clapped excitedly, going through all the shoes I already owned to see which pair I should wear that night and I couldn't help but pull my two friends into a deep hug. They spoiled me.

After Rose and Alice found the dresses they needed to drive their men wild and we checked out, we headed back to the hotel, grabbing a late lunch/snack at a café around the corner from the hotel. We once again separated at the hotel, Alice giving me instructions to go soak in the bath for at least an hour and to shave _every_ inch of my body. I protested, but she spewed some bullshite about how if I knew what was underneath, I'd feel a million times better.

I slid into the giant tub and moved the bubbles around, leaning back to soak in the warm water, listening to Maria Mena on my iPod. After about twenty minutes of relaxation I set out to shave, scrub, wash and rinse. After about fifty minutes (what Alice doesn't know won't kill her) I slipped into my hotel provided robe and toweled through my hair before walking into my room. On the bed, next to the dress and above my strappiest, tallest stilettos, was what looked like a brand new La Perla lace bra and matching thong.

I stomped over to the door that connected Alice and I's room, knocking loudly, seeing that'd she'd locked it for the first time since we'd gotten here. She most likely knew I was going to strangle her with the underwear.

"Alice. Marie. Cullen. Open this door. NOW."

I heard the lock slide and Alice innocently poke her head out as the door barely opened.

"Yes my dear?"  
"What did I say about buying me anymore clothes?"  
"I have not a clue what you're talking about."  
"The La Perla bra?"  
"Oh that old thing? I bought that yesterday. Before we made the deal. I thought you were talking about the skirt."  
"What skirt?"  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Now do me a favour, Bella, and give me a minute to finish my hair, and then I'll come over to help you with yours."

She closed the door quickly, with a smile, as I stood there fuming. I wasn't sure whether to believe her about the skirt or not. Deciding to drop it, I returned to the bed and slipped on the bra and underwear, moving around to see if I could feel the 'buttfloss' or not and was surprised to see that the lace felt non-existent. I wrapped myself up in my robe once again before heading to the bathroom to set out all the makeup I owned, although I was sure Alice would be bringing her giant case with her. I brushed out my hair, carefully dissecting all the tangles before sitting on the counter, waiting for Alice and Rose to barge in.

The next two hours were a whirlwind of makeup brushes, hair brushes, curlers, straighteners, glosses and blushes. All of which I sat diligently though, playing the life-size Barbie. After we were done, Alice helped me slide into my dress as Rose slipped into her tight, leather mini dress. As I strapped myself into my deathtraps, I mean shoes, Alice got dressed and then led me to the full length mirror near the closet.

I gasped at what I saw. I knew that Rose and Alice were miracle workers when it came to my hair and makeup, but they outdid themselves this time. My hair was teased into voluminous, tousled curls which my bangs swept off the side to show off my dark, smokey eyes and bright red lips. The dress seemed to look even better than it did at the store and although I was sure I'd trip at some point in the shoes, they perfected the outfit.

I hugged both of them, thanking them over and over and over for the dress. They both assured me it was well worth it and we headed out of the door to meet the boys at a sushi place on the other side of the city. We piled into the first cab we saw and instructed the driver to where we were going, giggling at his inability to keep his eyes from the rear-view mirror to gawk at us. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up in front of the restaurant, slowly getting out of the cramped back seat. Alice and Rose squealed and ran towards Jasper and Em. They'd only been apart for a little over a day, but they made it seem like it'd been years. If only they knew what it was like to live three hours from their… I made myself stop as I realized I was venturing into Jake territory and headed towards my friends.

Em explained that their cousin, Edward, was on his way and had asked them to go ahead and get a table, not wanting to hold us up. We all took our places around the table and I was in between Alice and the empty seat left for Edward. We ordered our drinks and were talking about our shopping adventures when Alice jumped up and rushed to hug someone behind me. Em stood to shake his hand and I turned around to see this infamous Edward. And when I laid my eyes on him, I was sure my heart stopped.

He was breathtakingly beautiful. His jaw was strong and square, his nose looked like it was chiseled out of the purest marble ever and his deep green eyes sparkled with life. His copper red hair stood up in every direction, as if it refused to be styled any other way. He was tall, over six feet and lean. And he was looking at me.

_Please don't be drooling. Bella pull it together. It's just a guy._ I thought to myself

"You must be Bella." he said, his voice smoother than the smoothest velvet the world had ever seen. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

He'd grabbed my hand from the back of the seat, where I'd rested it to turn and see him, and brought it to his perfect lips, brushing them across my knuckles. I blushed deeply as he slowly dropped my hand and turned to greet Jasper and Rose. He settled in to his seat and easily joined the conversation, taking about his flight from Chicago.

When it came time to order, he leaned into me.

"So, seeing as I've eaten sushi maybe two times in my whole life, maybe you could tell me what's good?" he asked, batting his thick eyelashes.

I gulped slightly, blushed massively and then gave him my recommendations. He thanked me and let his eyes linger on mine for a moment more before pulling away. We placed our orders and as the waiter walked away, Alice started her interrogation.

"So, Edward, why the sudden trip?"  
"Well, I needed to get out of Chicago for a while, take a vacation, and Esme and Carlisle offered me a place to stay."  
"The law firm getting the best of you there, Edward?" Emmett said with a laugh, understanding completely, seeing as he was working on his law degree currently.  
"That among other. I'm sure you'll both be happy to hear that I finally broke it off with Tanya."  
"What?" Alice and Em said together.  
"I started to see all the flaws that you two, your parents, and everyone but my parents were quick to point out. I'm rather disappointed in myself that it took five years to figure out she was just a gold-digging, waste of space."

Alice and Em both congratulated him while I looked everywhere I could that wasn't my friends or Edward. This subject of breaking up was still a little fresh for me and I wanted to avoid it. Alice, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Bella just got out of a bad relationship as well. Even thought we told her a million times he was a dog."  
"Alice. Don't." I warned.

She apologized and sank back into Jasper, who rubbed her back. I sipped on my water, once again avoiding the gaze of everyone at the table as they settled into awkward small talk, waiting for our sushi. I picked at my food, not really hungry after the late lunch and noticed Edward looking at me and leaning closer. His cologne, whatever it was, was the perfect mix of pine and spice and it intoxicated me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
"I'm sorry if Alice pushed a few buttons. Had I known, I wouldn't have brought the subject up."  
"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. And I know she didn't mean anything by it."

He smiled at me, and I was surprised at how easily I smiled back at him. I hadn't smiled for real in over a week now and it almost hurt.

"You look gorgeous tonight by the way. I'm sure whoever it was that let you slip away is regretting it every moment."

I blushed and looked away from him for a moment before thanking him. When it came time to pay, Edward refused to let me pay for my meal, saying that I had suggested such a good meal for him that he just had to pay for me. I protested but he sent me the most magnificent crooked smile and every inch of me felt alive. I melted into my seat and nodded, giving in.

We ended up walking down the street to a small club. Emmett and Rose led the way, his arm wrapped around her waist, followed by Jasper and Alice, walking hand in hand, and trailed by Edward and I. A cool breeze swept through the street and I instinctively crossed my arms to warm myself. Alice said I wasn't allowed to wear anything overtop this damn dress. Seconds later I felt a soft material being draped over my shoulders and I looked towards Edward as he carefully placed his jacket on my shoulders. I smiled at him and thanked him but he just shrugged it off.

"Although it's a shame to cover up that phenomenal dress, a pretty lady should never be cold."

I blushed deeper than I had in a while and looked forward again, sneaking small glances at Edward, who was walking with this hands in his pockets now. We reached the club within a few minutes and were let right in. Apparently Emmett and the bouncer had a few classes together. We all walked to the bar to place our orders.

"What would you like, Bella?" Edward asked, his lips brushing my ear as he leaned in from behind me."  
"Oh goodness no. I can't let you pay for dinner and drinks. Let me pay."  
"I absolutely insist, Bella Swan, that I buy you a drink tonight."

I turned my head to the right and noticed our lips were a mere millimeters apart and every inch of my body and soul buzzed in appreciation. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was close that distance and kiss his perfect lips. He smiled his crooked smile again and I gave in.

"Gin and tonic please."  
"Interesting choice." he replied, waving the bartender over. "A gin and tonic and a whiskey sour please."

The bartender turned to prepare the drinks and Edward and I slid into the empty bar stools in front of us. I caught him looking at my legs and he blushed, which of course made me blush. The man was a god and here he was checking me out. The bartender set our drinks in front of us and as I started to sip mine, Edward opened a tab.

"Plan on getting me drunk tonight Edward?" I said with a laugh.  
"I wouldn't dream of it Bella. There's much better things to dream of doing to you."

I nearly choked on my drink and coughed slightly to clear my throat.

"I apologize Bella, that was too forward of me."  
"Don't worry. It's fine."

He smirked at me before sipping on his drink and wincing at how strong it was. I suppressed a giggle and turned towards Alice and Rose, who were whispering about something. The next think I knew, they each had one of my arms and were pulling me to the crowded dance floor. I tried to refuse, I wasn't a dancer, but they kept pulling until we found a spot and I was sandwiched between the two of them. They started to grind on me and after a moment I couldn't help but join in, throwing my head back in laughter. I moved my hips in time with theirs, throwing my arms up and moving to the music. I noticed Edward watching as I danced to the beat and blushed.

"He totally likes you." Alice whispered in my ear. "Granted, I think every guy in this place wants you."  
"You're lying. They just want my body. Edward, IF I were interested, is so out of my league." I replied, having to half-shout over the music.  
"I wouldn't put any money on that dear. You know I'm always right."

I just shook my head and continued dancing until the song was over before calling it quits and carefully maneuvering my way back to the bar, where Edward sat waiting with my drink and a bottle of water.

"I figured you might be a little warm from dancing." he said as he handed me the water, his eyes directed towards the light sheen of sweat on my neck and cleavage.  
"Thanks."

I gulped down the water because I was in fact very warm and smiled as I thanked him again, setting down the empty bottle. I'd always been told I could drink like a fish. Edward just laughed when he eyed the bottle and sipped on his drink. We settled into normal conversation, talking about each other's jobs and families, what it was like growing up in Phoenix and Chicago, where we see ourselves in five years. I felt so at ease as I spoke with him, and I realized after a while that we were moving towards each other, first leaning inwards and then scooting our legs closer. So close in fact that my knee rubbed against his inner thigh, which was thoroughly distracting to me. I kept glancing at where my skin met his trousers, feeling my rather expensive La Perla underwear dampen. Jacob had never been able to turn me on with such simple, natural touches.

As we were talking about our experiences at our respective colleges, there was a commotion behind me and I turned as I heard Emmett's voice.

"Dude, back off. Get out of here."  
"Don't touch me. I just want to talk to her."

I tensed as I heard the unmistakable voice of a drunken Jacob. I turned a little more to see him fighting to get passed Jasper and Emmett and drawing a small crowd. Jacob always drew a crowd. He was the epitome of talk, dark and handsome. His russet skin accented his six foot five frame and his chiseled face and tousled hair.

"She wants nothing to do with you. Jake, just go home. Or anywhere else but here. IF she wants to talk to you, I'm a thousand percent sure she'd want you to be sober for it. Please, dude, just go home." Jasper said, trying to calm Jake.

Jacob broke through Em and Jasper's hold, which surprised me, seeing as neither of them were in any way tiny. They were almost as tall as Jake and Emmett was more built. Jake stomped towards me and stopped so he was standing right in front of me, staring down at me, and my chest as well. I moved to cover myself as I stood up and shoved him back away from me.

"Jake. Go. The. Fuck. Away."  
"Please babe, just let me explain."  
"There's nothing to explain Jake! You couldn't keep your damn, small ass dick in your pants for more than six seconds, so when I moved you found the next willing participant. Oh wait, you started fucking her before I left didn't you. A year before I left. There is absolutely nothing that you can elaborate on that will ever make me forgive you. I don't care if you have brain cancer and can't make normal decisions. What you did makes me despise you. Now please, go away."

As I finished my rant, I felt the tears welling in my eyes and I turned to run to the restroom. I heard Jake and Alice both call after me but I ignored them both. I made it to the hallway with the bathrooms and was relieved to see there was no line. I hadn't even entered the bathroom when I felt my legs collapse and I slid down the wall, sobs escaping my body harshly. Before I hit the ground, I felt two strong, unfamiliar arms wrap themselves around me and pull me into their lap. I could tell by the cologne it was Edward, and although I was embarrassed I was making an ass out of myself, I buried my head into his chest and continued to sob as he ran his hand through my hair, soothing me. After a few minutes I pulled away and grimaced as I saw the wet stain I'd left on his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that shirt wasn't cheap. I'll pay for another one."  
"I don't care about the shirt Bella. Don't worry about it."  
"I'm also sorry I look like a complete and total idiot right now, crying in the hallway."  
"You look nothing of the sorts Bella. You're still the most beautiful girl in this place, running mascara and all." he joked, making me smile. "I'm just sorry that you had to go through that. From what you said to him, I'm going to guess that he's the stupidest person on Earth for even thinking about cheating on you. I just kind of wish I could have a chance to beat his ass."

I smiled slightly.

"Thank you. Thank you for dinner and the water and for just holding me."  
"Bella, you don't have to thank me."  
"But I want to. And I feel so bad that your spending your evening in the hallway of a club, instead of out there, dancing with girls and having fun with Jasper and Em and catching up with Alice.."  
"Bella, the only girl I want to dance with happens to be in the hallway, so I'm in the hallway. The girl I want to have fun with is in my lap, so I'm staying put. Bella, I'm happy to see my cousins and all, but ever since I first set my eyes on you in that restaurant, I haven't been able to take them off of you. I want to spend every moment I can with you. And I know that sounds rather creepy after knowing me for only a few hours, but it's true. I feel drawn to you, and although it freaks me out slightly, I love it at the same time. I feel this magnetic pull towards you and I almost physically ache when you move too far away from me. Halfway through dinner I contemplated saying 'fuck it' and moving to Seattle to be closer to you. And now you think I'm a creep don't you?"

I looked up at him and saw him looking at me but not expectantly. He didn't need me to say anything. And that was the most comforting thing I've ever felt in my life. To not be pressured. Pressured to dress a certain way. Pressured to live a certain place. Pressured always be smiling.

And at that moment, I did something I wanted. I leaned up and lightly brushed my lips against his. And it was by far the greatest thing I'd ever felt in my life. That simple brush of lips made me shiver and quake and feel every inch of my body. He threaded his hand into my hair and pulled my lips more firmly to his. They molded perfectly with mine, moving in tandem, our breathing matching each other's as well. I moved my fingers to his soft, coppery hair and pulled him closer to me, loving how his chest felt pressed against mine. When we finally pulled apart for air, he groaned, his hands moving to touch my cheek.

"I feel as if every kiss I've ever had before that wasn't a really a kiss. Bella, I've never felt like that during a kiss."  
"I know exactly what you mean Edwards. I feel alive for the first time in so long."

He leaned down to kiss down my neck, nibbling lightly as he reached my collarbone before bring his arms to pull me flush against him as his tongue moved down to the V my cleavage made. I moaned as I felt his breathe over my sweaty flesh and shuddered as I felt his teeth nibble on the edge of my bustier dress, his fingers now gripping my hips as he pulled me closer to him. His lips made their way back to mine and met mine again. My tongue roamed out to lick his lip and he groaned before stilling, causing me to pull back, worried.

"Bella, as much as I enjoy making out with you, I think we need to find a better place. I'll never forgive myself if I let this progress and we stay within three feet of a male restroom."

I giggled and nodded in agreement and stood up slowly, losing my balance on my heels, but Edward was quick to steady me. We walked hand in hand towards where Jasper and Alice were sitting at the bar. Alice's face lit up as she saw us walking towards them, her eyes wandering down to where my fingers woven in his. She smirked when I met her eyes and I just rolled mine in response. Jasper apologized for not being able to hold Jake back, but I told him to forget it. He laughed as he told me that Jake ran out of the club with his tail between his legs, completely embarrassed.

Edward asked if I wanted another drink, but I was ready to leave and I was hoping he was as well. He looked relieved when I declined the offer.

"I'm ready to go back to the hotel actually."  
"But Bella! It's barely eleven." Alice argued.  
"I gave you two stipulations about tonight. One being I could leave whenever I wanted. I'm worn out, so I'm leaving."  
"And I'm going with to make sure she makes it back safe and sound." Edward added.

Alice eyed us before smiling and bidding us farewell. I tried to look for Rose but I was pretty sure she and Em had snuck off to some dark corner to sneak in a quick fuck. Edward gave me his jacket again as we headed outside and I was thankful, seeing as it had cooled down in the few hours we'd spent inside. He hailed a cab easily and I told the driver which hotel was mine. Edward held my hand, stroking his thumb lightly over mine the whole ride as softly kissed up and down my neck. I blushed as I met the driver's eyes in the mirror, but he chuckled and looked away. When we reached the hotel, Edward tipped his very generously before helping me out of the cab.

"I hope you don't think it's too forward if I were to ask if I could come upstairs for a while." he asked, looking down at the ground shyly.

"I was kind of hoping you would ask. I've…I've never done this before Edward. Jacob was my first everything. I've never had to invite someone up. And I hope you think that I'm a, you know, whatever because I want you to come up. If it were an apartment it'd be more understanding I'm sure, but it's a hotel room. It's just a bed and a closet and a bathroom and oh lord I'm rambling. Now I'm embarrassed."

I blushed and turned away from Edward but he grabbed me and pulled me towards him, his lips meeting mine as one of his hands threaded through my hair and the other held me tight around the waist.

"I've never done this before either Bella. Tanya and I's relationship was forced by my parents, so I never had to do any work. It just was. But with you, I feel the need to over analyze everything I do, cause I want it to be perfect for you. I would never, ever, in the history of histories think you were a…a…you know. You're far too beautiful, smart, amazing for anyone to consider that. If you don't want me to come up, I won't push you on it." he said as we pulled apart to breathe.

I captured his lips with mine again, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt.

"I want, need you to come up Edward."

We walked hand in hand into the hotel, thanking the doorman who smiled at us. As we made our way to the elevators, we passed a bouquet of flowers on a table and Edward pulled out a white rose for me. I smiled and thanked him, holding it close to my chest as we waited for the elevator. We were alone in the elevator as we climbed to the eleventh floor and we watched each other reflections for a few floors, laughing and smiling before Edward pulled me too him and kissed my forehead. It felt so right. So good. So relaxed.

I slid the key into the door and opened it, sliding in before Edward and turning the lights on. I laid the rose down on the table and draped Edward's jacket over the chair before joining to where Edward was standing, watching me.

"I know I've said it several times tonight, but Bella Swan you have to be the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on." he said. "And that blush is perfect as well." he added with a chuckle.

He pulled me closer to him and bent down to meet my lips his hands roaming from my hips to my neck and back down. Everywhere he touched seemed to light on fire as he grazed over it and I moaned, nearly losing my balance. He pulled my body into his, and I felt _every _inch of him pressed into me. And there were a lot of inches. Almost twice as many as Jacob's. I tensed as I felt his erection pressed against my hip and he pulled back instantly.

"I'm sorry. If that was too forward or sudden."  
"No, no it's not that Edward. It's just that. Oh lord this is embarrassing, but.." I said as I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling him with me. "It's just that, I'm still not very… well experienced, when it comes to, you know, sex. When Ja…when he and I had sex, he was always in charge, always on top and well, I don't really know what I'm doing. And I don't want you to be disappointed."

Edward laughed as he cradled my cheeks in his hands and he kissed the top of my nose, pulling us to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, I highly doubt you could disappoint me. I've never been this turned on from just kissing a woman before, so I have no doubt that you're… skilled enough. You are so amazingly sexy and I'm saddened that you had such boring sex before. I don't want you to think less of me, but I'm slightly more experienced than you, and I want to show you how amazing it can feel."

All I could do was nod. His voice had deepened and every word he said just served to turn me on even more. I knew at that moment that Edward is what Alice and Rose would have called a 'sex god'. And I had never wanted anything more in life. In all the times I'd been with Jake, I'd never felt the need to take charge, and take what I needed. But with the way Edward was staring at me, I couldn't help but straddle his hips and pull him close to me, smirking as he groaned deeply.

"Good God, Bella. You feel amazing." he managed to say before lowering his lips to my collarbone and cleavage, licking lower than he did earlier, moving the fabric of the bodice of my dress away with his fingers as he continued to explore with his tongue. I leaned back as his hands moved to the zippered back of my dress, lowering is slowly to reveal my lacey bra. He groaned as he pressed his check against my breast, his breathing heavy as he started to grind his hips into mine, searching for friction.

I ran my hands through his hair, gasping as his gyrating pressed the soft lace of my thong onto my clit repeatedly. His lips encompassed my right nipple through the bra, licking and biting softly as his left hand left my waist to fondle my other breast. I ran my hands down his arms before moving to unbutton his shirt, fumbling with a majority of the buttons. Once all the buttons were undone, I yanked the shirt from his pants and ran my fingernails down his toned, hairless chest. He moaned into my breast as I grazed his nipple and suddenly I felt the mattress underneath me as he hovered over me.

His lips devoured mine as his hands moved up my smooth legs, hitching up the skirt as he moved further up my thighs. His hands traced along the lace fabric of my thong at my hips before moving towards the other hip, avoiding the one place I needed friction. He pulled his hands back so he could pull of his shirt completely and pulled my dress off me completely. He hissed as he took in my appearance, the black lace contrasting with my creamy, white skin. His hand wandered down to the front of his jeans, where he began to palm himself through the fabric, seeking some form of friction.

I was frozen in my spot. Jacob had never been this aggressive. He's always been sweet and caring, letting me undress myself. But then again he barely touched me at all. I had to get myself in the mood. He never took the time to turn me on. And here I was now, Edward kneeling over top of me, touching himself as he took in the image of my mostly naked body. A sex god who had managed to get me wetter than I had even been before in my life just by kissing me. And in that moment, I realized that I needed to talk charge. I needed to prove to myself that I, Bella Swan, plain Bella Swan, could be a sex goddess and have non-vanilla sex.

I reached back and unsnapped my bra, Edward's eyes growing wide as he growled. I slowly pealed the fabric from my skin and he leaned down to pull a nipple between his lips, sucking on it roughly as his fingers dug into my hips, pulling me tightly against his crotch. I rocked my hips into his and he hissed again. I reached between us and started to unbuckle his belt but he stopped me before my fingers could make it to his zipper.

"I want to show you first, Bella. I want to show you how amazing you can feel."

His lips moved down my stomach, licking at my navel as his fingers wandered all over my thighs again. He kissed straight down the center seam of my thong before planting a kiss against my clit, causing me to cry out. He held my hips down as he smiled up at me before grabbing the hem of my panties and pulling them down, with his teeth. After he'd slid my panties off, he quickly unbuckled my shoes and set them on the floor before kissing up my right leg from ankle to hip. He kissed from one hip to the other several times before letting his tongue wander down to my clit, and I was secretly glad Alice insisted on me shaving everything early. I cried out again as I felt Edward's warm tongue against me, arching my back. Jacob had never done this for me before. I had always wanted to try it, but he said he wasn't comfortable with it, so I rarely pressed the matter. And here Edward was, pressing his tongue softly against me, causing me to groan in frustration. He chuckled before pulling my clit into his mouth, sucking on it and I ran my hands through his hair to keep him there. His left hand crept up and down my thigh and he lifted it to wrap it around his shoulder as two of the fingers on his right hand gently pressed inside of me. They roamed around, touching places I was sure hadn't existed five minutes before and I cried out as he rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot, his teeth nibbling on my clit and I exploded. It had taken Jacob at least twenty minutes of fingering to get me off, and here Edward did it in less than two. He continued to lap at my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me and my back arched as I used my hands to press him harder against me.

"Oh God yes. Edward! Don't stop. Please don't stop. That feels so damn good."  
"It's so hot to hear you cuss Bella. Keep talking dirty to me. Please." Edward moaned against me, the vibrations sending shocks waves through my body.

I was apprehensive. I had always been quiet during sex, letting Jake be the vocal one. But by that point in time, I'd realized that sex with Edward was nothing like sex with Jacob, and I let go of all apprehensions.

"You like when I talk dirty babe? You want me to beg you to fuck me harder with your fingers Edward? Is that what you want?"

Edward growled against me and I felt his hips press further into the mattress, searching for friction of any sort. His fingers moved away from me but were quickly replaced by his tongue as it explored everywhere it could reach and the change in sensation had be careening over the edge once again, screaming Edwards name as I fell.

He kissed up my body slowly, taking time to lick both my nipples before kissing up my neck and moving his lips over mine, not quite touching. He was asking for permission to kiss me. And at that moment, nothing turned me on more than thinking of being able to taste myself on his lips. I pulled his lips towards mine, devouring them and licking them clean of any traces of my arousal. He pressed his hips into mine and moaned my name.

I reached down to his pants and this time he didn't stop me as I unbuttoned them and started to shove them down his hips. He reached down to help me and a moment later her was pressed against me again, his boxers the only barrier between us. I shoved against his shoulder and he flipped over onto his back, grinning as I straddled him again.

I'd lied earlier when I thought kissing him was the greatest thing I'd ever felt. The greatest thing I'd ever felt was Edward underneath me, his erection pressed deliciously against my clit, the soft feel of his skin under my finger tips. I leaned down and kissed his neck, moving lower, swiping my tongue over his nipple before nibbling my way down his perfectly defined abs. He jumped as he felt my lips on the waist band of his boxers and I moved lower to plant a wet kiss against the tip of his cloth covered cock. He moaned my name loudly, grabbing at the sheets.

I smiled wickedly, knowing that I had this sex god writhing underneath me, and moved to lower his boxers. Once they were off, I took a moment to admire him. His cock was damn near perfect. Large without being abnormal, smooth and hairless, just begging for my attention. I gently wrapped my fist around him and started to pump up and down slowly, earning another groan from him as he looked down at me.

"Fuck! Bella! Oh god!" he said, thrusting his hips in time with my fist.

I used my other hand to hold his hip down as I moved my lips closer to where my fist was working him over. I'd only ever gone down on Jake for one of his birthdays, and I still wasn't sure what to do, but I knew that more than anything else at that very moment, I wanted to feel Edward in my mouth. I kissed the tip of his perfect penis before moving down to lick from the base back to the top. His fingers threaded gently through my hair, pulling it out of the way for me as I slowly sucked him into my mouth.

"Oh God baby, that feels amazing. Shit Bella. God yes."

I moaned around him, his words turning me on, as I continued to move my lips up and down in time with my fist. My teeth grazed against his hard cock gently as I pulled my lips up and suddenly I felt myself being pulled away and thrown back on the bed.

"As much as I'd love for you to continue, Bella dear, any more and I'd been done way too soon."

He kissed me roughly, his hands gently pulling my knees apart as I felt him pressed against my aching clit.

"Bella, do you have a condom?" he groaned against my neck.  
"I'm protected. I want to feel you Edward. I need to feel you."

He moaned my name before kissing me hard and sliding inside of me. Every inch of me was on fire yet chilled at the same time as he pressed into me. My hips arched up to meet his thrust and for a moment we stayed just like that; him buried deep inside of me, stretching me so deliciously. After that moment though, I needed friction, and I needed a lot of it. I pressed my hips frantically into his as he started to pull back before slamming into me again. I grabbed at the sheets around me as he continued his slow torturous pace.

"Edward.. mhhmmmm just like that, right there." I moaned, trying to catch my breath. "Edward, can…can I be on top?"

Edward stilled, squeezing his eyes tightly before looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've almost come undone by words alone Bella. Good lord. Of course you can be on top."

I groaned as he pulled away from me, but he quickly pulled me on top of him, settling my knees on either side of him. He placed himself at my entrance again and I slowly slid down, loving the feeling of how deep I could feel him. He hissed as I started to move on top of him, in search of the perfect friction. His hands reached up to cup my breasts as they swayed with my movement and he teased my nipples. I felt the infamous coil in my stomach begin to tighten and I reached down to press two fingers against my clit. He moaned my name as he watched me rub against myself as he penetrated me deeply with each and every one of our mutual thrusts. I tensed as I felt myself reach the edge of a cliff and I screamed his name as I shattered into a million pieces, the most powerful orgasm of my life taking over my body.

Edward grabbed onto my hips as he continued to thrust up into me, his movements becoming frantic as he searched for his own euphoric ending. I grasped onto his shoulders as I began to gyrate my hips from side to side and a moment later I felt him tense beneath me as he screamed out a string of expletives that ended with my name. He relaxed back onto the bed, pulling me down on top of him, holding him close. He kissed the top of my head as he cradled me, both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"Bella. Bella. Beautiful Bella. My lord. That was the best thing I've ever felt in my life." he whispered as we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke, cradled in Edwards arms as my head rested on his chest. My fingers ghosted along his arms and abs before wandering down towards his hips. I felt him press up against my hand and moan.

"You know Bella, for someone who says they're as inexperienced as you say you are, you sure are a tease." he moaned as I grasped his hardening cock in my hand, pumping slowly.

Well, they say cleanliness is next to Godliness. But when you're lying next to a sex god, it helps to be dirty.

**AN:** phew. I don't think I've ever written a 19 page one shot before. I hope you guys actually stuck around to read all of it.

Thank you in advance for any and all reviews. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
